


Why clothes are given as presents

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Suit Porn, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know why clothes are given as presents, Yamamoto Takeshi?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why clothes are given as presents

# [Fanfic] Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 8018: Why clothes are given as presents

  
**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Authors:**[](http://rukawagf.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rukawagf**](http://rukawagf.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://dani3lr.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dani3lr**](http://dani3lr.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:**  Why clothes are given as presents  
 **Pairing:**  tyl8018, TYL Reborn centric, a little bit Tsuna x Kyoko, ten years later Yamamoto x ten years later Hibari.  
 **Rating:**  R18  
 **Warning:**  ten year later arc.   
 **Credits:**[](http://raenef-mignon.livejournal.com/profile)[ **raenef_mignon**](http://raenef-mignon.livejournal.com/)  for helping me with grammar check. And [](http://picaaa.livejournal.com/profile)[ **picaaa**](http://picaaa.livejournal.com/)  for smut approval lol.  
 **Summary:** While Reborn is shopping for clothes, Yamamoto buys Hibari a gift. Reborn asks him, "Do you know why clothes are given as presents?" Read to find out the answer~<3   
 **Dedicated to:**[](http://akenosama.livejournal.com/profile)[ **akenosama**](http://akenosama.livejournal.com/) coz she desperately wants more 8018 smut fics -.-;;

* * *

 

 

 

Reborn was in the dressing room as he tried on a new shirt and tie. He was incredibly particular about his fashion, and it took him several hours/ several hours for him to find something specific to buy. Normally, the formidable hitman got his clothes tailored. But his latest mission left him with a smaller wardrobe than he came with and he wanted something to wear while his new sets of clothes were being made. Yamamoto wondered if he shouldn’t have tagged along. He didn’t expect it would take this long.

But it was after their finished mission and on the way back to Japan that Reborn had to take a quick detour around Italy. He missed Italy, in his own quaint ways, and Yamamoto wasn’t the type to not oblige to small requests such as a visiting few places. 

Reborn, the tutor of many accomplished mafia bosses, was totally “my pace” type of a guy, who took his time sipping his black coffee at the tiny café that he frequented, reading his daily newspapers even when people were trying to snipe him and now here he was, shopping for clothes while there were only a few hours left before their airplane left the country. Yamamoto was also “my pace” type of a guy who wasn’t bothered by such little details and went along with the flow as he accompanied Reborn while he did his business. But even for Yamamoto, he had to say that he was impressed at how Reborn completely controlled ‘time’ instead of always rushing to catch up to it.

Yamamoto smirked at the thought as he remembered how irritated Gokudera was when he came back from his trip with Reborn. Something about never being on schedule. Now he finally began to understand what made him so ill-tempered that day. 

But Italy was peaceful, at least on the surface, as long as one didn’t cross the wrong back alley. And Yamamoto relaxed his nerves a bit, though never quite letting his guard down. Yamamoto had to admire how Reborn could always relax without any stress yet never leaving any opening in his defense. He was perfect.

‘Quite similar to Hibari in some ways in that respect.’ Yamamoto mused as he watched Reborn adjust his tie in the mirror. Reborn glanced at Yamamoto, who was leaning against the wall lazily, and said to him, “Why don’t you get something for yourself. Aren’t you running out of shirts recently? You fight too rough. You need to learn to reserve your strength sometimes.” His tone was just a suggestion, but his voice had such a linguistic authority that one just could not refuse. 

‘Forever the perfect tutor,’ Yamamoto smiled and thought to himself as he got up and looked around the store. 

Yamamoto randomly picked a blue shirt and a decently matching tie. He held them up against him and looked at the mirror. Within seconds, Reborn was already next to him as he quietly critiqued his choice. “Raoul…. Not bad. Blue fits well for the Guardian of Rain.” He said simply. Yamamoto just shrugged. 

As they were walking up to the cashier, Yamamoto stopped and picked up a black shirt and a matching tie. He looked at it carefully for a while, then with a smirk he looked for a size smaller than his and grabbed that one as well. 

Noticing the smaller size compared to his other ones, Reborn raised his eyebrows and gave Yamamoto a look that said, ‘interesting.’ Then he asked plainly, “A gift?”

Yamamoto just grinned back. Reborn smirked back at him and said, “Do you know why clothes are given as presents, Yamamoto Takeshi?” 

Yamamoto looked at Reborn, puzzled at his question. Reborn just gave him his quaint smug smile of his like usual, and walked away from the cashier with his clothes, not answering his own question.

 

* * *

“Is this your way of reporting your duties, Yamamoto Takeshi?” Hibari accused Yamamoto. Yamamoto laughed sheepishly and stopped. 

“Shall I stop?” Yamamoto asked teasingly as he gave him a final lick at the tip. 

“Don’t you dare.” Hibari said icily as he glared down at him. Yamamoto chuckled. He once again took Hibari into his mouth to suck him dry. Hibari arched forward at the sudden intenseness. He held onto Yamamoto’s head as he tried to refrain himself from moving his hips in pleasure. With his other hand, he grabbed on to the office desk in front of him. Yamamoto did not heed Hibari’s heavy breathing that grew more and more strained, and continued to swallow him with a steady pace. 

“Nng.” Hibari bit his lips from moaning aloud and stiffened suddenly as he came to an ecstasy. Yamamoto swallowed it all, fully knowing Hibari did not like it if he made any mess in his office. 

Drained, Hibari crumpled lightly on top of Yamamoto to rest. Yamamoto gently pulled Hibari up and let him rest against him a bit. Then he laid Hibari down on his desk for his turn. 

As Hibari rested, Yamamoto pulled off Hibari’s suit, then started to undo his buttons when he realized it was the shirt he bought him several months ago on his trip to Italy. Yamamoto chuckled at the irony as Hibari glared at him. 

“I didn’t expect you to come today considering you said you’ll be here tomorrow,” Hibari simply said with a scoff, as if that somehow explained why he never ever wore it in front of Yamamoto. 

“I thought you didn’t like it.” Yamamoto teased as he loosened the tie with his long fingers. 

“I don’t.” Hibari retorted back. “But it’s a waste if I don’t wear it.” Yamamoto laughed at how Hibari seriously said that. 

“Keep laughing and I’ll bite you to death.” Hibari gritted his teeth as he quietly commanded Yamamoto. Yamamoto stopped laughing but his grin lingered. It wasn’t the carefree, easy-going grin that the younger Yamamoto possessed. It had a glint of danger and a bit of smugness that matched Hibari’s time to time. 

Yamamoto slowly entered Hibari as the smaller man grabbed onto the edges of the desk for support. Yamamoto gave a final thrust as he buried himself as deeply as he could inside Hibari. Hibari gasped as he barely managed to keep his voice down for that. Seeing Hibari try this hard only made Yamamoto want to play with him more. 

After a brief pause for Hibari to get adjusted to him, Yamamoto began to move his hips. The desk creaked and rocked, the sound unable to hide their lovemaking. Hibari still grabbed onto the edge as Yamamoto’s thrusts became rougher and stronger, while he covered his mouth to muffle his own moan.

Leaning forward, Yamamoto grabbed Hibari’s hand and removed it from his mouth. “Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear your shameless voice.” Yamamoto whispered into Hibari’s ears. Yamamoto grabbed onto both of Hibari’s wrist, denying him of his pride to muffle his own voice. Hibari bit his lips but little by little, groans and sighs managed to escape him. 

Then Yamamoto grabbed onto Hibari’s shirt that barely was hanging on him and ripped it off as he grabbed his nude, strong back and hungrily kissed his bare chest. Hibari moaned into Yamamoto’s hair and his ears, as he did his best to muffle them in their embrace. Yamamoto pushed himself roughly against Hibari’s sweaty, wet body, each motion more violent, and each entry more forceful, his fingers clawing onto Hibari’s bare back as Hibari fiercely hung onto him for more. 

Finally Yamamoto and Hibari stiffened together and shivered as they both came to their release. They fell back onto the chair, exhausted, as Hibari barely balanced himself on top of Yamamoto. 

“You ripped my shirt.” Hibari blamed him again as he huffed into Yamamoto’s ears. 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Yamamoto promised as he held onto the man on top of him. “Don’t be so stingy.”

“Look who’s talking. At least get a Ralph Lauren if you are going to give a gift.” Hibari growled. To that Yamamoto chuckled. And in response to that, Hibari bit him. 

 

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he browsed around the mall. “I honestly don’t know what to get Kyoko-chan, Reborn. What does a girl want anyway?”

Reborn sighed a small sigh in a bit of exasperation. “This is why you are still called ‘Dame-Tsuna’ sometimes, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Reborn explained as he continued to teach his student. Even after all these years that Reborn had hoped that he taught the young boy something, it was times like this when Sawada Tsunayoshi betrayed his hopes. 

“Clothes, Tsuna. You should buy clothes for your lovers.” Reborn patiently explained.

“Why clothes?” Tsuna asked indifferently as he continued to concentrate on his window browsing.

"The reason why people give clothes as presents... is so that they may remove it themselves later on." Reborn said as he gave his smug smirk.

“R….REBORN!!!!!!!!!!” Tsuna exclaimed in shock and embarrassment.

 

 

 


End file.
